Irons are used for removing wrinkles in fabrics such as clothing articles. Specifically, irons are used for straightening fabric fibers by the use of heat and, sometimes, moisture treatment to the fabric. These irons typically include a flat surface configured for being pressed against the surface of the fabric. The flat surface is heated to a desired treatment temperature for a given fabric or clothing article.
One disadvantage of conventional irons is that conventional irons rely on high temperatures to overcome the glass transition temperature of fabrics in order to release the wrinkles. In cases where water is used to wet the fabrics and lower the glass transition temperature, high temperatures are required to dry the fabrics after wetting them. Steam irons typically rely upon the heat generated by the flat surface to convert treatment liquids into a mist for treating the fabric or article of clothing therewith. These techniques require a certain, relatively high temperature of the flat surface which causes various safety concerns due to the temperature of the pressing surface. These product designs are not intended for use on the person while wearing the garment to be de-wrinkled. These product designs carry risk not only for burning individuals and garments but also for potentially starting fires. Other methods and products developed for clothing wrinkle removers include spray solutions for application to the clothing article and steaming chambers for applying steam to the article. Handheld steamers also carry the risk of burning an individual and as a consequence are not intended for use on the person wearing the garment. The wrinkle releaser spray solution's drawback is that the solution significantly wets the garments and must be dried before use and risk re-introduction of wrinkles. Both the steamers and the sprays are also not as effective as an iron with a soleplate to smooth the fabric.
Accordingly, a clothing wrinkle remover that addresses the various problems associated with conventional irons is needed. The one or more embodiments disclosed herein remove wrinkles from fabrics without the use of high temperatures thus eliminating the risk of burns or fires. By simply humidifying the fabric with a room temperature fine particle mist, the glass transition temperature of the garment is lowered which allows for a safe touch temperature soleplate to be used. This permits the device to be used on the person while wearing the garment. To achieve the above requires a delicate balance of design features and parameters.